


Happily Ever After

by CrystalGirl259



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha Cole, Alpha Nadakhan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jay, Beta Nya, F/M, Hybrid AU, M/M, omega Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalGirl259/pseuds/CrystalGirl259
Summary: (Shrek Parody) Cole Brookstone, an alpha black bear hybrid, embarks on a journey with a beta cat hybrid to rescue an omega and beta from a vile king and regain his home.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Nadakhan/Kai, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 48
Kudos: 35





	1. The Perfect Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Just fair warning now, this story is a Lavashipping Sherk parody and takes place in a Hybrid AU and an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe so if this isn't your cup of tea I suggest you don't read.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Our story takes place in the great city of Djinjago. The warm, misty wind whistled through the city as the citizens went about their own business, either going home to be with their families for the rest of the evening or to their evening jobs. The city of Djinjago was built on the sunny side of a gentle mountain and was truly a beautiful place. Its grace was only matched by the backdrop of lush, green forests which have helped shape the ancient city to what it was today.

The city had a very clear Asian, Indian feeling to it.

The city's skyline was growing with stylish skyscrapers and they each represented the many different aspects of the sizeable city. Businesses were booming in Djinjago and it had attracted a lot of attention. A few new cultures had left their mark not just on education, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of predictability has grown into a new culture of variety and it's this that united the nearly 3 million people to this day.

It's this multicultural identity that had truly left its mark.

Hundreds of gastropubs, bakeries, and clubs offer a plethora of culinary choices. Those who felt hungry for something else could enjoy art galleries, musical activities, photography, or one of the many other recreational activities. While not the most famous city in the world like its sister city Ninjago, Djinjago was a favorite tourist attraction. At the far end of the city, in between the mountains stood a giant, proud castle overlooking the city.

Five thin, square towers guarded the weakest points of this castle and were connected by towering, thick walls made of brownstones.

Stylish windows were scattered generously across the walls in a seemingly random pattern, along with small holes for archers and artillery. A huge gate with great metal doors prevented anyone from breaking in. A regular bridge and large crenelations offered a safe home to all those in need in these cold mountains and it was the only way in. At least without taking down the castle walls. Well kept gardens with fragrant flowers, gorgeous trees, and many bushes decorate the outside of the castle.

This castle showed signs of decay after being around for ages.

Its inhabitants, however, were determined to repair any weaknesses they found to make sure that this castle would be around for the ages to come. This castle belonged to the Alpha king Nadakhan, son of the late king Khanjikhan. Nadakhan was a tall muscular man with orange skin, long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and dark eyes. He wore a green armored top with bright orange pants with red curled toe shoes. Instead of a left hand, he had a silver hook, losing his hand to a crazed hybrid.

Attached to his red belt was a large green sword that had protected him and his ancestors for millennia.

The thunder cracked and rattled the night sky as the rain fell down hard on the earth. King Nadakhan walked through his dark castle towards his dungeon, as he walked several of his men bowed in respect whenever he passed them. When he walked into the dungeon he saw his executioner, Dogshank, torturing a beta Hybrid pigeon called Fugi-Dove by dunking his head underwater repeatedly. Fugi-Dove a striped prison uniform as he had spent most of his time in Nadakhan's prison.

He had black bird-like feet and he had white wings instead of arms.

"ENOUGH! He's ready to talk." The king smirked. Dogshank nodded and lifted the coughing hybrid up before tying him to the nearby metal table. "Now tell me, where are the others hiding!?" Nadakhan asked angrily.

"Never!" The hybrid pigeon spat. Nadakhan growled in annoyance. Ever since he had lost his hand to a Hybrid, the king had a deep, seething hatred for their kind and saw them like a plague upon the world. In order to make a 'perfect world', Nadakhan had forcibly exiled all hybrids from Djinjago, but that appeared to be a bad move. He had heard of several people planning to rebel against him and that they were hiding with some people in his very land.

"I've tried my very best to be patient with you but no my patience is at its end!" He snarled. "NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY HIDING ARE OR ELSE I'LL-"

"NO! PLEASE NOT THE FEATHERS!" Fugi-Dove cried as Nadakhan tried to tear his feathers off.

"TELL ME WHO'S HIDING THEM!" He demanded as he let go and shined a bright light in the hybrid's face. Fugi-Dove took deep breaths to calm himself down and slowly sat up.

"Ok, I'll tell you." He whimpered. "Do you know the mailman?"

"Yes, I know the mailman." King Nadakhan asked more calmly and Fugi-Dove nodded.

"She was once married to the mailman." He added, however, before Fugi-Dove could say anything else King Nadakhan's captain of the guard Flintlocke came running into the interrogation room.

"My king we found one!" He exclaimed happily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in!" Nadakhan ordered with an evil smile and had Fugi-Dove sent back to his cell. After twenty minutes Flintlocke and his men returned with an old woman calmly following close behind. This was the alpha goat hybrid named Mistaké. She had tea green eyes with long black goat horns and grey hair tied in a bun. She wore a grey cardigan with black pants and a large straw hat. Mistaké was forced to sit at the metal table and a silver bowl full of water in front of her.

She said nothing until Nadakhan sat across from her. She looked the king right in the eyes.

"Ah Mistaké, is this not the greatest kingdom of them all?" He asked with a smug voice.

"Technically your not a king," Mistaké replied mischievously, catching him off guard.

"What?" He hissed quietly.

"What I mean is your not a king yet, but you can become one." She smirked. "All you need is a mate, a queen." She added and Nadakhan thought for a moment. He had thought about finding a queen for a while now but had wanted to put it off until he had rid his kingdom of these disgusting hybrids. The more he thought about he smiled at the idea of his mate ruling by his side with their pups; little Nadakhans running all over the place.

Nadakhan couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

The thoughts of his heirs, his descendants, his lineage. Nadakhan would be immortal.

"Go on, but my mate must be an omega and NOT a filthy hybrid." The king smirked and the host hybrid just smiled and threw some powder into the water, causing a bright flash and thick white smoke began to rise from the bowl.

"Here are three human omegas who you can have as a mate my lord." She said and Nadakhan could make out an image in the smoke. "Number 1 is a redhead omega with a strong sense of family," Mistaké said as if she was trying to sell a car. "She likes noodles and a good fight any time, meet the great Skylor Chen."

"Hm." He hummed in thought as he examined the picture of the woman. Skylor had short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with long cherry-red hair in a ponytail. She wore an orange hood and suit, with black-gloved hands. Her suit sported a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. She did look pretty but Nadakhan couldn't see himself spending his life with her.

Before he could think about her anymore the image suddenly changed to the other potential mate.

"Number 2 is a bad girl omega and her toxic attitude doesn't make living with her easy." Mistaké chuckled. "Just kiss her lips and find out what a live wire she is, give it for Tox Widow!"

"Ugh." Nadakhan gagged in disgust when he saw her image in the smoke. Tox had long green hair tied back into a ponytail with pale skin and bright green eyes. She was a ripped green tank top that was cut short to reveal her stomach and black jeans.

"And last but certainly not least, number 3 is a spiky-haired male omega trapped in a dragon-guarded castle with his beta sister surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that scare you off, he's a skilled swordsman and blacksmith that likes hot, spicy food and romance; yours for the rescuing, Kai Smith!" She smiled and Nadakhan was speechless at the new image in smoke. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kai Smith had tall, thick spiky brown hair, shaped like fire and bright amber eyes that shined like burning embers.

He had a focused expression on his face, with a scar visible on his right eyebrow and a bandage above his left.

He wore a red half-zipped-up jacket over a white shirt with some kind of Japanese symbol on the back of the jacket and brown pants. When it came time for Nadakhan to make his decision of who to have as his mate all of his men began shouting different numbers at him.

"NUMBER 3!" He shouted, not even thinking about it, and everything fell silent.

"Nadakhan, you've chosen Kai Smith." She said and an image of the male omega appeared in front of everyone. The king smiled at his future mate. He was the perfect one for him. All Nadakhan had to do is just find someone who can go and rescue him from that awful prison

"I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night." Mistaké suddenly said, not even trying to hide her smirk "After sunset-"

"Silence!" The king shouted, causing the whole room to go quiet. "I will make this Kai Smith my queen, and Djinjago will finally have the perfect king! Flintlocke, assemble your finest men!" He ordered as Flintlocke and all the guards stood to attention. "We're going to have a tournament!"...


	2. Same Routine

While King Nadakhan planned his little tournament to find someone to retrieve his new mate, far from his kingdom, deep in a forest was a supposedly dangerous alpha male hybrid. No one had really seen this hybrid but those who did told the tale of a giant, black, furry beast. The giant green forest was tremendous, gloomy, and lush. Even during the day, the forest was dark. The darkness helped keep any explorers away. Its canopy was ruled by willow, oak, walnut, and cottonwood, who let through enough dancing beams of sunshine for a hodgepodge of sprouts to rule the insect riddled soils below.

Many people were too scared to enter.

Only very brave, or very stupid people dared to enter this dangerous place. Coiling branches clung to many a tree and a potpourri of flowers covered the ground. The flowers desperately tried to avoid the shadows, spruced up the otherwise homogeneous scenery. A mixture of beastly sounds, most belonged to foraging animals, added life to the forest, and were out of sync with the sound of the wind blowing gently through the forest.

Many normal humans had gotten lost in the dense green world, never to be seen again.

Hidden in the middle of the dark forest, sat in a large forest clearing stood a large house. From the outside, this lonely house looked very old and a bit run down, but wonderful at the same time. It had been built with large grey bricks with small, squared windows that added to the overall look of the house and had been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The house was equipped with an old fashioned kitchen and one small bathroom.

It also had a small living room, three mostly empty bedrooms, and a cozy dining room.

The second floor was bigger than the first, which created a stylish overhang on two sides of the house. This floor had a different style than the floor below. The roof was low and pyramid-shaped and was covered with moss and ivy. A small chimney sat at the side of the house, with thick puffs of smoke emitting from it. Rows of small windows let in plenty of sunlight to the few rooms below the roof. The hidden house itself was surrounded by long grass that was almost at knee height, never been cut.

Scattered around the house and on a few trees further into the forest were beware signs, trying to deter any unwanted visitors.

This house belonged to Cole Brookstone. Cole had a very muscular body, with long, shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows with very dark green eyes that looked like cold emerald stones. He wore a black leather jacket and pants with a dark brown tank top and black heavy-duty boots. Due to him being an alpha male black bear hybrid he had two black fur ears poking out of his shaggy black hair. Sticking out his pants was a fluffy black bear tail.

He had large hands with short black claws on his fingers and big sharp teeth.

Every day Cole woke up to the same routine every day. He would get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, make sure the 'stay away' signs weren't fading and upright, do some training then go around scavenging for food and supplies before going to bed and start the cycle over again. It was a pretty lonely routine, but he was happy. He had all the food he could eat, a study home, privacy, and the best part was there were hardly any humans around to try and hurt him.

Right now, as the sun began to set, Cole was relaxing in his chair by the fireplace.

He was reading a book he had found in an abandoned campsite near his house. Whoever it belonged to must have run away when they saw how close they were to a hybrid's house. The was about how once upon a time, there was a lovely prince and princess, who were both much loved by all who knew them. Unbeknownst to their people, however, was that one of the royal siblings had an enchantment upon them of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss.

They were both locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon.

Many brave knights had attempted to free them from the dreadful prison, but none prevailed. They both waited in the dragon's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for the cursed one's true love to rescue te and true love's first kiss. Cole couldn't help but laugh at that. That was never ever gonna happen. A loud crash that rang throughout the whole forest pulled Cole from his thoughts and he went over to the window to see what was going on, but he had a pretty good idea.

He saw the dim glow of torches in the distance beyond the tree line and he knew he was right.

Cole simply rolled his eyes and went to deal with the problem...

* * *

"There it is men." The human leader whispered when the bear hybrid's lair came into view. The humans in the nearby village not far from Cole's home were plotting to get rid of Cole. They believed the large alpha hybrid was a menace that went out and harmed innocent people like the rest of his kind. They had three people covering the back entrance and the others were going to storm through the front door. Tonight they planned to kill Cole Brookstone.

"Alright let's get him!" One of the humans exclaimed and went to charge at the lair but another human grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Are you totally mad!? Do you have any idea what that thing will do to you?!"

"Yeah, he'll grind your bones to make his bread."

"Actually, that would be a giant." A new voice suddenly said and all the humans whipped around in fear to see Cole smirking at them.

"Back beast!" The leader shouted and waved his fire touch in Cole's face, but Cole didn't move. Instead, he licked his own hand and grabbed hold of the fiery end of the touch, putting it out without any effort. No one dared move or even breathe as Cole smirked and cracked his knuckles in a threatening way. The humans all screamed in fear and ran away as fast as they could.

"And stay out!" He shouted and turned to leave, but then he saw something one of the humans had dropped.

It was a wanted poster for all hybrids, passed out by King Nadakhan. Cole growled and scrunched the poster into a ball before throwing it away without a second thought...


	3. Unexpected Guests

A young and trembling Jay Walker looked around in fear as he stood in a line, chains bound tightly to his wrists as he was dragged along. Jay was a beta cat hybrid, but because he was small, bubbly, and often timid he was sometimes mistaken for an omega. Jay ginger, curly hair with brown eyebrows and light freckles with dark blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a white stripe over a white t-shirt and blue pants with an orange wooly scarf.

Sticking out of his curly hair was a pair of cute cats that were twitching widely at all the commotion happening around him.

He had a long, ginger cat tail gently waving around, dragging across the ground ever so slightly. He had thin, sharp, retractable claws. The young beta looked around at all the other hybrids either being locked in cages or being driven off somewhere far away. He gulped in fear as he watched friends and families being separated, probably never to see each other again. Ever since Nadakhan became king he had been making life miserable for all hybrids.

He had recently sent Flintlocke and his guards into the area to round up as many hybrids as they could.

They were instructed to pay money to any humans brought them a hybrid. Even though he didn't have a family, Jay loved his life here and didn't want to leave.

"Please I'll never be stubborn again, just please give me another chance!" He pleaded to his boss. Jay worked as a mechanic and his boss did know about his hybrid status but because his boss was running low on money, he decided to surrender the smaller male to get some extra money so he could keep his garage open.

"Be quiet!" The Human snapped and smacked the back of Jay's head and pulled on the chains that were tied to his wrists. Jay winced slightly as his body felt a faint wave of pain. He didn't go down without a fight and his body was littered with cuts and bruises, most notably a large black eye. After a few minutes of waiting they were brought before Flintlocke.

"What do we have here then sir?" The captain of the guards asked when he saw the chained up Jay.

"Captain Flintlocke, I bring you a beta male cat hybrid," His boss smiled smugly as Jay kept his eyes on the ground in fear. Flintlocke wrote something on a piece of paper before he ordered his men to lock Jay up in one of the vans to be taken away. The young beta suddenly hissed as he suddenly shoved his former boss away and kicked the two grabs that approached him. He quickly pulled out one of the guard's knives and used it to cut the weak chains his boss had used on his wrist and he was free.

Before he could be caught again the ginger cat hybrid ran away into the nearby forest as fast as his legs would go.

Flintlocke and his men were not far behind him and closing in with terrifying speed. Jay didn't care, however as he ran for what seemed like forever. Trees, rocks, and wildlife alike were all just a blur to the hybrid as he ran with the wind in his hair. He just kept running between trees and rocks, desperately trying to lose Flintlocke and his men but they always found him. Jay started to pant as he felt his stamina fade. After taking a quick glance over his shoulder and seeing the guards catching up, Jay felt like giving up when he suddenly ran into someone and fell to the ground.

When Jay quickly recovered, he looked up he saw it was an alpha man black bear hybrid that he had run into.

It was the infamous Cole Brookstone. Everyone had heard the stories of what this hybrid did to anyone on his territory. Jay didn't know what was worse; being at the mercy of Cole or the guards. Before the trembling beta could do anything Flintlocke and his men had finally caught up with them and stopped when they saw Cole. Immediately the guards raised their weapons, a look of panic in their eyes, as a clearly scared Flintlocke stepped forward.

"Y-You there, hybrid." The captain called nervously and pulled out a scroll to read to them.

"What?" The bear hybrid asked calmly as he stepped over a trembling Jay and slowly walked towards the captain and his men.

"By the order of King Nadakhan, I am authorized to place you both under arrest and transport you to a new... s-settlement... facility." He gulped as Cole got closer and closer. He desperately looked to his guards for help but they were too frozen in fear to do anything. Now Cole was only a few inches away from the trembling captain's face.

"Oh really? You and what army?" He asked with a smirk. Flintlocke looked behind him a saw that all his men had fled, leaving their weapons discarded on the floor and the captain quickly followed his men. As soon as they were gone, Cole rolled his eyes and began to make his way home. Jay giggled like a happy child at the thought of all those soldiers running home screaming for their mommies until he noticed the bear hybrid walking away.

Feeling his fear fading away, Jay quickly followed his fellow hybrid.

As they walked through the forest Cole growled in frustration as Jay followed him, saying anything that came to his mind as he continuously thanking the alpha for saving him. When he saw the bruises and the black eye on Jay he knew the cat hybrid had been through a difficult time and his heart did soften for him a bit, but that didn't mean he wanted Jay to be anywhere near him This was very unfamiliar to Cole. He was so used to humans and hybrids running away from him or very rarely trying to kill him.

Having a small, beta male, cat hybrid willingly following him around and talk to him like they had known each other for years was incredibly unnerving for the bear hybrid.

Cole tried his best to ignore Jay's constant talking and hoped he would go away when he saw something more interesting. That's the thing about cat hybrids; they are easily distracted, especially younger ones. But the smaller male kept following the alpha hybrid with a goofy grin on his face and he gracefully leaped and ran around. Finally, Cole had had enough, he whipped around and glared at the other hybrid.

"Listen, Jay was it? Go celebrate your freedom with your own friends and leave me alone!" He snapped and continued walking away.

"...I don't have any friends and I'm not going back there by myself." He whimpered at the thought and suddenly gasped at an idea. "Hey I've got an idea, I'll stay with you!" He exclaimed happily and ran to catch up with his new hero. Cole growled in frustration as he sped up his pace, hoping when they got to the house Jay would find it creepy and leave. After almost another ten minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Cole's secluded home.

Unfortunately, when he saw the place Jay just got more excited.

Cole resisted the urge to throw the cat hybrid as far away as he could and headed inside. As soon as he opened the door Jay rushed around and investigated the house with glee.

"This is gonna be so fun!" He squealed. "We can stay up late, sharing ghost stories and in the morning I'm making pudding!" Jay giggled as he bounced on Cole's favorite chair.

"What make's you think you're staying!" Cole shouted angrily, finally at the end of his patience, and grabbed Jay by the tail, causing the smaller male to yelp, and threw him out the house...

* * *

Soon the night time came and engulfed the forest in a starry skied darkness. There hadn't been any sign of humans or hybrids wandering too close to the house so Cole decided he could finally relax. The alpha bear hybrid set his table ready for a great dinner. Occasionally he would look on the front door that he knew Jay was still sitting behind. After he had thrown the smaller male out Jay still couldn't take the hint and stayed on his doorstep all day.

He had even started doing those annoying loud cat wails most feline hybrids did when they wanted attention.

Cole managed to ignore it however and after an hour all went quiet. At first, he thought that Jay had finally gotten the message and left Cole in peace. That idea went out of the window when he took a quick peek and saw Jay had simply curled up against the door for the rest of the night. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest at the thought of the scared boy spending the night outside in the cold. He pushed those feeling away and focused on his dinner.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Cole shot up from his chair in fright.

He hadn't heard anyone outside aside from Jay but he also knew Jay was too timid to try and break into the house. Cautiously he walked around the house, trying to find the source of the crash, ready to defend his home from any intruders he might find. Suddenly something in the shadows jumped onto his recliner. When Cole moved closer to see what it was he was a bit surprised when he saw that it was three young mice hybrids, they looked no older than ten.

Cole felt his blood boiling.

He lived in the middle of the forest. He had put up signs. He was a terrifying alpha male, black bear hybrid. All he wanted was a little privacy. Quickly he grabbed the three children and ran to the front door so he could throw the little pests out. When he opened the door, however, he was horrified when he saw dozens of different kinds of hybrids camped outside his home. They had all set up tents and were clearly upset. He saw adults trying to comfort crying children and there were still more arriving.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Cole and an awkward silence filled the air.

No one dared move until Cole finally got over his shock and turned to glare at Jay, who was talking to an old rabbit hybrid couple.

"Don't look at me, I didn't invite them." He said quickly when he saw the look on Cole's face.

"No one invited us here!" A frog hybrid cried.

"Yeah, we were forced to come here by the tyrant known as King Nadakhan." Another hybrid added with a hint of disgust when he said the king's name. Cole looked around at the people surrounding his home before sighing. They weren't the problem, they didn't ask to be here. They just wanted to return to their old lives in their own homes.

"Alright fine, who knows where this Nadakhan guy is?" He asked. Everyone either shook their heads or pointed at the people next to them. It was clear to him that they knew where to find Nadakhan but they were too scared to say something.

"I know where he is!" Jay suddenly shouted excitedly. Cole mentally begged someone else to admit they know where Nadakhan's palace was, but unfortunately, no one did.

"Alright, fine, attention all hybrids, do not get comfortable!" He ordered and they started muttering in shock. "Your welcome here has worn out and I'm gonna go see this Nadakhan guy right now and get you all off my land back where you came from!" He exclaimed. There was silence for about three seconds before everyone erupted in cheers of praise and thank yous. "You are coming with me," Cole growled at Jay and the two set off to Nadakhan's palace...


	4. The Quest

Cole and Jay had been walking for almost three days straight, trying to find where King Nadakhan's castle was so they could get rid of all those hybrids hiding on Cole's land. During that time Jay wouldn't stop talking about every little thing that popped into his head. He had learned a lot about the beta cat hybrid. He learned about how Jay had been abandoned as a child and managed to crawl out of the gutter, only to be knocked down again, and then he met Cole.

The alpha bear hybrid did feel bad for the smaller male but that didn't mean he wanted Jay to stick around.

The sooner Jay and the rest of the hybrids were gone the sooner things could go back to normal. As they continued walking, Cole was starting to lose his patience due to Jay's constant talking and was about to say something when Jay suddenly stopped, making the large male stop as well.

"Here it is big buddy, told you I'd find it eventually." Jay smiled when they finally arrived at the gates of Nadakhan's kingdom.

"So this is King Nadakhan's castle?" Cole asked as he started at the Gothic looking castle. "Come on, the sooner we see the king the soon I can be rid of you and those other hybrids." He said, not seeing the hurt look on Jay's face, and they started walking towards the castle to confront the king.

As they walked through the town the first thing they noticed was how empty it was. It was so strangely quiet you could hear a pin dropped throughout the kingdom.

This greatly unnerved Cole but he shook the feeling off and continued walking. It was then they both froze when they heard faint cheering coming from the palace arena. When Cole and Jay walked into the palace arena they saw that almost everyone in the kingdom was present as an audience. King Nadakhan was sat on a throne on a high balcony with Flintlocke at his side. In the middle of the arena were sixteen soldiers standing to attention as they kept their gaze up at their king.

The castle arena was full of obstacles for the soldiers to complete.

"Soldiers, you have been summoned here to compete for a chance to rescue my future mate, Kai Smith, and his sister from the fiery keep of the dragon," Nadakhan announced from his throne. "If, for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful the first runner up will take his place, and so on." He muttered the last part. "Some of you may die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make," Nadakhan explained rather coldly. Cole rolled his eyes as the audience erupted to cheers and walked over to the crowd of soldiers.

Jay hesitated for a moment before following his larger friend.

Everyone gasped when they saw Cole and some of the soldiers back away in fear. King Slash didn't really know who this black bear alpha male hybrid was but then Flintlocke explained it to him.

"My lord, Cole is one of the most feared hybrids that we know of, he has been known for his violent punishments to those who come into his home," He quietly in fear and Nadakhan smirked at this news.

"My soldiers, I have a new plan for you." He suddenly said. "The one who kills these monsters will be named champion! Have at them!" He exclaimed and all the soldiers pulled out their weapons, slowly approaching the duo. Cole smirked and cracked his knuckles in anticipation and Jay backed away in fear. Jay didn't have to worry, however. After about ten minutes Cole had all the soldiers were lying unconscious on the floor around his and Jay's feet.

The audience had erupted into cheers and Jay could only stand in shock at Cole's strength as the alpha male happily enjoyed the attention.

Nadakhan watched the pair closely before he suddenly snapped his fingers. As the duo was enjoying their quick victory hundreds of guards ran into the arena and aimed their crossbows at the two hybrids. Everything went silent as Cole and Jay looked around in fear, waiting for the inevitable.

"Should I give the order my lord?" Flintlocke asked, excited at the thought of wiping these monsters off the face of the earth.

"No, I have a better idea." Nadakhan smiled, shocking the captain, and stood up from his seat. "My people! I give you our champion!" He shouted and pointed to Cole.

"What?!" Cole cried in disbelief as the audience began to cheer.

"Congratulations hybrid, you have been selected to go on a great and noble quest!"

"Quest?! I'm already on a quest ta get my forest back you pompous jackass!" Cole snarled angrily.

"Your forest?" Nadakhan scoffed in disgust, not liking the way Cole was talking to him. He had never been spoken to in that way his entire life and he hated it.

"Yeah MY forest!" He spat. "Where you just dumped all those other hybrids!"

"Indeed." He hissed with a smug grin. "How's this hybrid? Go on this quest for me and I will get rid of these hybrids in the forest for you?" He offered. Cole thought about the offer and looked at the hundreds of guards pointing their crossbows at him and Jay. The said cat hybrid was cowering behind Cole, eyes darting to each and every weapon pointed at them. If Cole agreed to this deal he might die doing it but if he refused Nadakhan's men will shoot him and Jay without a second thought.

"What kind of quest?"...


	5. The Dragon's Keep

After walking for several days and nights the two male hybrids finally found the mountain that the castle housing the royal siblings was supposed to be. There were dark, thundering clouds circled overhead. Even though the environment terrified Jay, Cole couldn't help but smile. Soon he would get his land back and then hopefully Jay would leave him alone after this. As they began walking up the mountain Jay suddenly stopped, sniffing at the air, only to gag.

"Gross! Cole, did you do that?" The beta asked in disgust when a putrid smell filled the air. Cole rolled his eyes and sniffed at the air.

"It's brimstone, we must be getting close." He replied and they continued walking. After a few more minutes of walking up the mountain, the two unlikely companions finally reached the top. However, when they got to the top they saw that the partly destroyed castle was sat on some sort of giant pillar in the middle of a lake of molten lava. The only way across was an old, shaky bridge that looked like it would break at even the slightest touch.

Cole growled as his claws began to poke through his gloves.

Nadakhan mentioned a dragon, but nothing about the castle being surrounded by lava. Scattered around the rocky area were old, ash-covered bones of horses, showing the two hybrids that they weren't the first ones to try and rescue the trapped royal siblings.

"Let's go," Cole growled as he began to make his way over to the bridge.

"Uh, Cole, I have a bit of a confession to make." Jay gulped fearfully.

"Oh, you can't tell me you're afraid of heights." Cole groaned.

"No, I'm just a little uncomfortable being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!" He cried as the hot lava bubbled and spurted out from the lake.

"Come on, Jay, I'm right here beside you, okay?" Cole urged. "We'll just tackle this thing together one little baby step at a time." He reassured but Jay refused to get closer to the bridge.

"No way dude! I ain't going anywhere near that death trap!" The beta cat hybrid cried and backed up a little bit further away. Cole growled and dragged Jay by the arm onto the bridge.

"Jay you just gotta relax a little, I'm right here beside you, just keep moving and don't look down." He reassured the smaller male and shoved him ahead on the old bridge. Jay trembled as he cautiously stepped on the creaking wooden planks. Slowly, but surely, they both made it to the other side of the bridge.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Cole smirked as he let go of a still-shaking Jay and headed for the castle...

* * *

The interior of the castle was any goth's dream come true. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the great hall. This massive room made up most of the interior. It was filled with the armor, weapons, and skeletal remains of the many unsuccessful knights who had attempted to rescue the royal siblings but were slain by the dragon. Thankfully the dragon had yet to be seen by either of them. Jay was hoping that maybe the dragon was either a myth or wasn't here yet so they could just grab the prince and princess and leave.

"Ok, you go that way to look for some stairs," Cole said as he pulled the armor off one of the skeletons and wore it himself.

"Whoa wait why do I need to go and look for some stairs?" Jay asked as Cole walked away in the opposite direction.

"Because I'm going to take care of the dragon, and Kai and Nya will be at the top of the stairs in the tallest room in the highest tower, at least that's what Nadakhan said," Cole explained before vanishing into the foggy ruins. Jay grumbled, not wanting to be here on his own. He walked around for about half an hour and still no sign of any stairs.

"Kai? Nya? Are you in here?" He called weakly as he slowly pushed a giant, half-burned, creaky door open. When he stepped inside he saw that it was the remains of a room full of mountains of bones. Some were old but some were new. This didn't help Jay's anxiety in the slightest. The ground was hot to the touch due to the lava below them. The lava below was glowing through the cracks in the stone ground, giving the room an eerie red glow.

"I-I-It's a little bit too spooky in here to be playing hide and seek." He stammered as he walked around the room. Soon he stood still with his back to the crumbling remains of a wall, completely unaware of the pair of glowing eyes boring into the back of his head...

* * *

Cole sighed tiredly as he walked around the castle. He had managed to equip pieces of a past knight's armor he found on a large skeleton, covering his face and hybrid features. He was also carrying a hammer he had found in case he needed it for the dragon guarding the place. For some reason, however, he hadn't seen or heard any dragon. As he looked around, Cole was beginning to think that he should take a little break until he stepped into an empty ballroom with a missing roof.

He looked up and saw the tallest tower he had ever seen.

However, the thing that interested Cole the most was the fact that the room at the top of the tower had the light on and he could just make out a shadow in the room.

"Well, a least we know where the royals are." He smiled to himself, but his smile soon faded when he realized something very disturbing. "But where's the-"

"DRAGON!" A shrill scream echoed throughout the ruins. Cole turned around and saw Jay running towards him with a hulking red dragon chasing the beta cat hybrid. Cole quickly pulled out his hammer and charged at the dragon, who was so busy chasing Jay that it didn't notice Cole coming at it until the bear hybrid hit it in the jaw with the hammer.

"Run Jay!" He cried, only to yelp in fear when suddenly the dragon slammed its tail into Cole's stomach, sending flying into the air and straight into the highest room in the tallest tower. Straight into the royal siblings' room. The dragon roared loudly in rage when it saw Cole crash through the roof. It was the dragon's job to protect the prince and princess. It was supposed to make sure no one took the siblings away from the castle and he just threw someone straight into Kai and Nya's room.

The dragon calmed down a bit and went after Jay, thinking the alpha black bear hybrid had been killed upon impact...

* * *

Kai Smith watched the stranger who had crashed through his bedroom roof carefully. Judging by this unconscious stranger's scent he was an alpha and Kai was starting to panic. Nya was nowhere to be seen and he was in a room alone with a male alpha. The human omega didn't know who this new person was or why he was here. The only people he had ever seen alive were the ones that he and Nya saw the dragon kill. When Kai and Nya were locked away in the tower their father told them that no matter what they saw, the dragon wouldn't hurt them.

They'd gotten so used to the dragon that they started calling him Flame.

He said Flame would protect them from danger and that someday a very special someone would come to save Kai and bring them back to their family. Kai couldn't help the twinge of guilt at the thought of Nya being stuck here with only him for company. She was the only one who could leave the castle if she wanted, whereas if he even tried to leave the tower Flame would go insane and set fire to something. Just then the stranger began to stir awake and Kai quickly jumped onto his bed and prepared to defend himself if he needed to.

When Cole finally opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of room.

He thanked whatever god there was that the armor he had taken from the skeleton had shielded him from any serious injures. As he slowly stood up, Cole noticed another male standing in a defensive position on the bed in front of him. The human wore a red shirt, black pants, and two brown straps that held two katana blades against his back. He had amber eyes and brown spikey hair. Cole took a quick sniff and realized the male human was an omega.

"Are you Kai Smith?" Cole asked hopefully and stepped forward to the human but immediately stopped when he saw the omega reach for his katana blades.

"Yes, I am, now what do you want with me stranger?" Kai glared.

"I'm here to rescue you now let's go." He said and ran toward the door.

"Wait! What about my sister?!"

"We'll find her, I've also got someone missing in this castle too." He explained and tried to pull him along, but Kai stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. He grabbed Cole's hand and carefully put the item in the hand. It was a shuriken with the royal family symbol on it.

"When I was first locked up here my father told me to give that shuriken to the person who actually made to my room alive when they claim they're here to rescue me." He said and Cole put the shuriken in his own belt.

"Thanks, now let's go!" He exclaimed and grabbed Kai by the arm and they ran down the stairs...


	6. The Great Castle Escape

Jay ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but no matter where he went or where he hid the dragon always found him somehow. The cat hybrid quickly hid under some rubble and held his breath when the dragon's snout suddenly appeared in front of his only escape route. After a few terrifying moments, Jay heard the dragon walk away and gave a sigh of relief. Big mistake. The red dragon suddenly lifted up the rubble and smacked Jay into a wall before he could even scream.

When Jay came back to his senses he saw the dragon bearing its enormous teeth at him and he had no to hide.

"What large, white, sparkly teeth you have." He rambled on in fear. "You must have some good dental productions cause that is one dazzling smile you got there, and do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" He asked with a goofy grin only he could muster as his whole body trembled in terror.

Suddenly the dragon let out a pained roar as something stuck into its tail. Jay looked at the large, red dragon's tail and his eyes widened in shock and awe. Standing by the dragon, spear in hand, was a beautiful young human woman. Her scent told Jay that she was a beta, like him. She had long black hair kept in a ponytail, pale pink lipstick, ocean blue eyes, and small dimples on her cheeks. She had a small beauty mark on her right cheek.

She wore casual clothing in various shades of red and gold with a gold phoenix symbol.

She also wore a large golden bracelet with a red jewel on her left arm. She quickly rushed to Jay's side and helped him to his feet with a smile.

"Try not to worry about Flame, he's just doing his job." She smiled but Jay didn't register a word, just staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was a little unnerved by this but before either of them could say anything, they suddenly gasped when the dragon carefully picked them up by the legs using his mouth and carried them away, further into the castle. Jay was screaming like a child, terrified they were about to be eaten, while the girl just hung there with a bored expression on her face...

* * *

"Wait! What do you mean you didn't defeat the dragon?!" Kai cried as he and Cole ran through the castle ruins. While Kai was trying to find his sister and the exit Cole was looking for Jay.

"It's on my to-do list! Now wait here and don't move." Cole ordered and he ran into a large room. It was a large room containing abundant amounts of treasure and gold as well as a chandelier. Cole looked down and saw Flame sat with Jay and Nya wrapped in his tail. While Nya looked bored out of her mind, Jay was rambling loudly, trying to reason with the dragon.

"Would you just relax, he's just a little lonely and bored, and he'll let us go, soon enough." Nya groaned in annoyance.

"Look I get it, being here alone for years can really make a dude desperate for friends but I already have a best friend and he's called Cole, so maybe we could be pen pals," Jay suggested as he tried to get out of the dragon's grip. While the two betas were keeping the dragon distracted, Cole had climbed onto the thick chain that held up the chandelier. He started to pull on the chain until the chandelier suddenly fell around an oblivious Flame's neck.

It was almost like some kind of collar.

While Flame roared and tried to shake the collar off Cole grabbed Jay and Nya's arm and they ran back out the room. The alpha let go of their arms when he saw Kai standing in the hallway waiting for them. The two siblings beamed brightly when they saw each other and hugged tightly, overjoyed at the thought of finally leaving this place. Just then, Flame released another roar that shook the whole castle. Cole didn't say anything and quickly scooped Kai up bridal style, causing the prince to squeak in surprise, but he didn't try to resist.

Nya glared at the man holding her brother but decided to keep her mouth shut for the moment and they all took off running for the exit.

"Who's that?" Kai asked when he noticed Jay running alongside them. No one ever mentioned his savior having a companion when he was being rescued.

"RUN NOW, QUESTIONS LATER!" Cole cried just as Flame, with the chandelier still around his neck, came busting through the wall and chased after them. After what seemed like forever of running around in circles Cole finally saw the rope bridge, their only way off this death trap. However just as they made it halfway across the bridge Flame's thunderous roar rang through the air. It shook the whole castle again and broke the bridge in the process.

Thankfully Cole, Jay, Nya, and Kai grabbed hold of the wooden planks of the bridge just in time to stop them from falling into the molten lava lake below.

Just as they started climbing up the dragon made it to the edge to collect Kai and take him back to his tower. The chandelier around Flame's neck suddenly went taut and prevented him from going any further. The chain that held the chandelier to the roof in the treasure room had reached its limit. As Flame shook around, trying to get his new 'collar' off, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Kai began climbing the bridge to safety. As they disappeared from his sight Flame stopped his struggling and whimpered quietly.

Not only had he failed his mission but he had lost only friends...


	7. Delivery Boy

Kai and Nya couldn't stop the smile grow on his lips as they, Cole and Jay ran to the bottom of the mountain. Flame's thunderous roars could still be heard but Kai and Nya didn't care. This was the first time they had seen the blue sky in years. Nya looked at her brother and saw the tears in his amber eyes as he watched the white fluffy clouds. She smiled at the omega and hugged him. He gratefully returned it before turning to the two hybrids who were trying to catch their breath after escaping the fiery dragon's keep.

Neither Kai nor Nya could believe Cole and Jay did it after so many had failed before them.

They had managed to rescue Kai and Nya from the dragon's keep. It was so amazing and wonderful to finally breathe fresh air without the smell of smoke. Kai glanced back at his savior and Jay and chuckled as the cat hybrid sneezed at the soot on his nose. He admitted that they were both a little unorthodox, but their deed was great, and he and Nya could tell that their hearts were pure. The royal siblings would be eternally in Cole and Jay's debt.

"Thank you both, we thought we'd never get out of that tower!" The prince exclaimed as Jay and Cole stretched their aching muscles.

"All right, let's go." Cole groaned.

"Wait a minute!" Nya said and the alpha stopped in his tracks. "Don't we at least get to know the name and see the face of our savior?" She asked with a soft smile and Cole froze, not knowing what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was take his helmet off and the royal siblings recognizing him as a dangerous alpha black bear hybrid. But then he remembered that they had been locked in that tower for years. Hopefully, they didn't know who Cole was and didn't hold the same prejudice as other humans.

So, after taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he removed his helmet and waited for Kai and Nya to scream and run as far away as they could.

Instead, they both stood in shock, Kai more than Nya, as Cole removed his helmet and they realized he wasn't human.

"Your... a hybrid." Kai gasped and backed away slightly and Cole was hurt slightly but refused to show it. He knew the brunette must have been expecting a prince charming, not a monstrous alpha bear hybrid.

"Yes, I am, and the numbskull over there is called Jay, and now we've got the introductions are out of the way, let's go," He grumbled and made to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Nya asked with her arms crossed as she stood her ground.

"I'm taking Kai back to King Nadakhan."

"Who?" The brunette asked in confusion. All his life he was told only his true love would rescue him and take him back to his family where they would all live happily ever after, not take him to some king he'd never heard of.

"King Nadakhan is the guy who hired Cole here to rescue you and bring you to his kingdom safely," Jay explained happily.

"Well, I'm not walking all the way to some guy's kingdom." Kai glared, knowing this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Look pal, you ain't making my job any easier." Cole tried to explain politely, but the glare the two humans were sending him told him it was a waste of time.

"Sorry but your job ain't our problem." Nya glared.

"You can go back and tell this 'King Nadakhan' that if he wants to rescue me and Nya properly then we will be waiting for him right here!" Kai huffed and with that being said, he and Nya sat themselves down on a rock by a dead tree.

"Hey! I ain't nobody's messenger boy, alright?" Cole snarled as he stomped over to where the royal siblings were sitting and got right into their faces. "I'm a delivery boy."

"You wouldn't dare." The brunette hissed as he and Nya stared Cole dead in the eyes. Jay took one look at the scene and backed away slightly, scared at what was going to happen. Cole suddenly grabbed and flipped Kai onto his shoulder Nya snarled and tried to fight the black bear hybrid, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Cole just rolled his eyes at the two angry humans and began walking back to Nadakhan's kingdom, with an uncomfortable Jay following close behind and Kai struggling on his shoulder and Nya slapped at his back and arms...


	8. Camping

After a few hours of walking it was starting to get dark. Kai and Nya had finally given up struggling and Nya silently followed behind as Kai slumped on Cole's shoulder, looking bored out of his skull. As they walked, only Jay's random ramblings to Nya filled the otherwise peaceful silence. Feeling his feet ache, Cole decided it was time to take a break by the river to clean the ash and dirt off his face. Kai had stopped struggling an hour ago so it was safe to put him down while Cole used the river to wash up and Jay and Nya rested their feet.

"So what's King Nadakhan like?" Kai suddenly asked Jay as they waiting for Cole to finish up.

Nya was also curious to learn more about the person her brother would be spending the rest of his life with. Jay looked at the two siblings and bit his lip in a slight panic. Truth be told the beta didn't really know any of King Nadakhan's good qualities if he had any. He didn't want to scare Kai off from his future husband, however, so he quickly thought of something he believed every omega wanted to hear about their alphas.

"Well, he is big, strong and he has a big palace?" The beta cat hybrid listed, flinching when Kai looked away. The prince was hoping to learn more about Nadakhan's personality, not his power. As they started making small talk, Cole finally walked over to the trio.

"Relax hair-gel, you'll find out more about your new hubby when you see him tomorrow." the alpha huffed and ushered for the two betas and the omega to follow him. As soon as he said that, however, Nya paled as her brother's eyes widened in horror.

"Tomorrow?" He gulped and looked at the sun, it was almost sunset. "It'll take that long?"

"Shouldn't we stop to make camp?" Nya suggested hopefully.

"No, that'll take longer." Cole sighed in frustration, thinking the prince and princess were just being difficult. "We can keep going."

"But... there are robbers in the woods!" Kai desperately cried.

"Whoa! Time out, Cole!" Jay cried as his eyes darted around in fear. "Camping's starting to sound good!"

"Hey, come on, I'm scarier than anything we're going to see in this forest." The bear hybrid shrugged and started walking again, only for Kai to suddenly run in front of him, blocking the path.

"I NEED TO FIND SOMEWHERE TO CAMP NOW!" He roared, echoing throughout the entire forest and startling Cole and Jay as Nya smirked smugly at their expressions. Without another word, the two hybrids quickly began looking for a safe place to camp for the night. It wasn't long before Cole had found somewhere safe to sleep, a dark cave on the flat top of a rocky cliff. While the two hybrids were making sure the place was stable, Kai kept looking at the setting sun in fear.

"Cole, we can do better than that." Jay frowned as he examined the dark space. "I don't think this is fit for a prince or a princess."

"No, no, it's perfect." Kai quickly said, realizing they were almost out of time.

"Yeah, it just needs a few homey touches," Nya added and speed-walked into the forest.

"Homey touches? Like what?" Cole asked, only for all the males to jump when there was suddenly a crashing sound and Nya came back with a large piece of bark she had taken off a tree.

"Well, gentlemen, good night." Kai smiled as he and Nya went into the cave and covered the entrance with the bark, using it as a door. Cole and Jay shared confused looks before settling down for the night. Night soon arrived, filling the dark sky with stars and a bright full moon and Cole had managed to make a decent-sized campfire. While Jay was putting his hands close to the fire Cole was staring at the starry sky. Neither Kai nor Nya had left the cave all night.

After a few minutes of silence, Jay sighed and went to sit next to Cole, who simply glanced at the beta before going back to stargazing.

"Hey, Cole, what we gonna do when we get our forest anyway?" Jay suddenly asked.

"Our forest?" Cole frowned in confusion.

"When we're through rescuing the prince and Nya."

"We? Jay, there is no 'we', there's no 'our', there's just ME and MY forest." The bear hybrid insisted. "The first thing I'm gonna do is to build a ten-foot wall around my land." He added harshly and turned away from the smaller male, not seeing the hurt in Jay's eyes before the cat hybrid pushed those feeling away.

"You know what I think?" The ginger male asked. "I think this whole wall thing is just a way to keep somebody out."

"No, really?" Cole asked sarcastically and Jay glared at his back.

"Are you hiding something?"

"Never mind, Jay, just drop it and leave it alone."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

"Why are you blocking?"

"I'm not blocking!"

"Oh, yes, you are!"

"Jay, I'm warning you." The alpha snarled as he stood up and glared at Jay.

"Who you trying to keep out?! Just tell me that, Cole!" He pleaded.

"Everyone! Okay?!" Cole suddenly bellowed in rage, his voice shaking the otherwise silent night. Instead of being terrified as anyone else would be, Jay actually looked relieved.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He smiled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Cole shouted and walked away from Jay before he did something the beta would regret. Unbeknownst to both of them, the door to the cave cracked open slightly and the royal siblings picked out to see what all the hybrid's shouting was about. They both listened carefully as Cole continued his furious rant towards Jay.

"What's your problem? What you got against the whole world?" Jay asked as Cole sat on the edge of the cliff.

"Look, I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me! People take one look at me and go, 'Aah! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly monster'!" Cole ranted angrily before his shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy sigh. "They judge me before they even know me, that's why I'm better off alone."

Kai and Nya decided they had heard enough and closed the door without either hybrid noticing. Jay stared at his friend with sorrowful eyes for a moment, remembering all the hate and pain he himself had gone through before meeting Cole, before joining the alpha on the edge of the cliff.

"You know what? When we met, I didn't think you were just a big, stupid, ugly monster." He offered softly.

"Yeah, I know," Cole replied, allowing a hint of a smile to grace his lips. The two unlikely friends sat in silence for the remainder of the evening, staring at the stars...


	9. Breakfast Battles

When Kai and Nya woke up the next morning they saw that the morning sun had only just risen, the camp-fire had completely burned out and Jay and Cole were still asleep. Not wanting to disturb them, the royal siblings quietly walked into the woods to get some air. They soon split up to see if they could find anything to eat for breakfast. Armed with a bow and some arrows, Kai began to look for food. It was usually forbidden for omegas to learn any form of combat.

Kai and Nya's parents thought it would be important for both their children to know how to defend themselves when they were finally rescued.

Kai only hoped his future husband didn't mind that he knew how to fight. It too wasn't long before Kai finally came across a nice peaceful, clear river which not only had clear water in it but there were delicious red salmons swimming around. Kai grinned as his stomach grumbled and aimed his bow and an arrow at one of the fish swimming past him. When he released the arrow it hit the salmon right through the side, killing it swiftly and hopefully painlessly.

The brunette smiled, feeling very proud of himself, and continued this until he had a bag full of six, fat, tasty salmon before heading back to camp.

He met up with Nya on the way back after she had finished collecting a few berries and apples to go with the fishes he had caught. When Cole eventually woke up the first thing he noticed was that something smelt really good. He quickly sat up and saw that the royal siblings had a strong fire going. Kai was humming to himself as he slowly rotating a stick above the flames and there was two salmon roast on the stick. Nya was using a dagger she had found to peel an apple and remove its core.

Kai noticed movement and looked up, smiling at the alpha bear hybrid.

"Jay wake up." Cole hissed as he shook the cat hybrid awake. Jay snorted slightly as he jumped away and his stomach started growling loudly at the smell of cooked fish.

"Morning." Nya smiled as Kai placed the salmons on some cleaner sticks.

"Good morning guys." Jay giggled as he and Cole approached the siblings.

"What's all this about?" Cole asked and pointed at the cooked fish and fresh fruit.

"We kinda got off to a bad start yesterday and we wanted to make it up to you guys," Kai explained and gave the two hybrids the cooked fished to eat. "After all, you did rescue us."

"Um...thanks," Cole said, feeling a little bit awkward at the situation. No one had ever done something nice like this for him before, least of all humans.

"Eat up, we got a long walk ahead of us," Nya said and went to pack up their supplies with Kai. Jay smiled and gobbled down the fish while Cole ate his slowly as he watched Kai, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest...

* * *

After they ate the delicious breakfast Kai and Nya had made for them, the group packed away all their stuff away. Cole, Jay, Nya, and Kai began to walk down a path in the woods to King Nadakhan's castle. They walked in silence for almost an hour when a loud burp suddenly shattered the peace. Jay, Nya, and Kai turned to Cole, who smiled sheepishly as a faint blush spread across his face.

"Cole Brookstone!" Jay exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" Cole smirked as Kai chuckled and they continued walking.

"That's no way to behave in front of royalty." The cat hybrid scolded, only for them all to freeze when a second burp followed that was louder than the first.

"Excuse me," Kai said softly and continued walking while Nya laughed at her brother's antics. Cole and Jay could only stare at the royal siblings in shock. When they thought of princes and princesses they always thought of a regal figure who loathed any informal interactions. These two seemed to be the opposite of that assumption.

"You know, you two aren't exactly what I expected." Cole laughed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them," Kai smirked and began humming again as he walked ahead of everyone else. Nya just rolled her eyes but said nothing. Cole's eyes narrowed as he felt an uncomfortable feeling began to grow in his chest. He felt terrible for misjudging Kai and Nya, just like he had been misjudged for being a hybrid all of his life. He made an internal promise to get to know the two humans better.

Suddenly something zoomed right past Cole, Nya, and Jay. Kai was gone in an instant.

"Kai!" Nya cried when she saw her brother vanish right before her eyes.

"LET ME GO!" They heard Kai scream and they looked up at a nearby tree and saw Kai struggling in the strong arms of an alpha male human. The man had shoulder-length brown hair, an eye patch, and a large red hat.

"Hey let him go!" Cole called but the man ignored him and began talking to Kai.

"My boss will pay handsomely for a pretty little jewel, like you." He smirked as he began examining the omega. As soon as he heard that Kai began to struggle even more.

"Who are you?" Nya demanded angrily.

"My name is Ronin and my boss has sent me to find him a new omega since he got bored with his last one." He laughed, only to gasp when a dagger suddenly shot past him, just missing his face. He looked down and saw it was Cole who had thrown it. "You'll pay for that freak." He snarled and threw a small but very sharp knife at the bear hybrid. It seemed to have missed the alpha hybrid, however. Ronin snapped his fingers and a dozen tough-looking men jumped from out the bushes, armed to the teeth.

Just as the men surrounded Nya, Cole, and Jay, however, Ronin let out a cry of pain as he was suddenly thrown through the air and into a nearby tree.

Everyone looked up and saw that it was an enraged Kai who had thrown his kidnapper. The brunette then jumped into the circle of thugs. Cole and Jay were frozen on the spot whereas Nya grinned as her brother quickly and easily beat up the gang of thugs. After only three minutes all the men and Ronin were lying on the forest ground unconscious. Kai smiled at his handy work and he and Nya high-fived each other before walking over to a still stunned Cole and Jay.

"Shall we?" He asked and he and Nya began walking away. This seemed to be enough to shock Cole out of his trance.

"Whoa! Whoa! What was that?" The bear hybrid exclaimed when he and Jay caught up with the royal siblings.

"What was what?" Kai asked in confusion

"That! Back there was amazing!" Jay cheered.

"Where did you learn that?" Cole asked with a smile and Kai felt the blush spread across his tanned cheeks. Nya saw this and glared at Cole.

"Our father taught us how to fight in case we ever needed to protect ourselves." She explained, a too bit coldly. Kai glared at his sister's tone and walked further ahead with Cole. As the two continued walking down the path Jay and Nya followed behind them. While walking, Nya kept glaring at Cole's back whereas Jay was feeling a bit left out...


	10. Is This Love?

Cole held in a frustrated growl as he tried to figure out exactly what was wrong with him. Whenever he was close to the human omega he got some weird shake or shiver that he just couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Cole now knew it was amazing that someone in his life might really care for him. He hadn't felt that since he lived with his parents. With Kai, however, it felt very different.

Whenever the human prince was near he made Cole warm and happy inside.

The alpha bear hybrid could hardly speak whenever Kai said something to him. At first, he thought these feelings were wrong and weak, but he soon realized they felt too strong and right. Cole had no idea he could feel this way. All the way to King Nadakhan's castle Cole just kept asking himself the same question.

Is this love?...

* * *

Unbeknownst to Cole or Nya and Jay, Kai was having very similar feelings around the alpha bear hybrid as well. Kai blushed as he thought about when he was around Cole. The prince had never felt his heartbeat so fast in all his life. He kept thinking of Cole first and of himself last, something he hadn't done since he and Nya were locked away in that tower. For most of his young, short life, Kai had been putting his sister's happiness above his own.

Now all he could think about is how happy he wanted Cole to be.

At first, Kai felt like he was going insane. For the very first time, there was actually something in his life that was way better than a dream about him and Nya being rescued from that dreaded tower. He honestly didn't know that he could feel this way about anyone before he'd met Cole. Whenever Cole smiled at him Kai would start to get a little dizzy and starry-eyed. For the rest of the journey, the prince could only ask himself the same question.

Is this what love felt like?...

* * *

There it is guys, your future awaits you." Cole sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice as they walked out of the forest and to the top of the hill just as the grand kingdom of Djinjago appeared in the distance, King Nadakhan's castle standing tall and proud over everything, almost touching the white, fluffy sky. Kai and Nya's eyes widened when they finally saw Kai's future home.

"That's Djinjago?" The brunette prince asked, not taking his eyes off the castle.

"Um, I, uh, I guess we better move one." Cole forced out, but it was clear that neither he nor Kai wanted to go yet.

"Sure." Nya sighed and they all started walking towards the distant kingdom.

"But, Cole?" Kai suddenly said and they all looked at him expectedly, but he couldn't find the right words. "I'm- I'm worried about Jay!" He suddenly exclaimed and quickly rushed over to the confused cat hybrid.

"What?" Cole asked as Nya and Jay looked between them in confusion.

"Um...he looks sick! Maybe we should spend the night so he can rest." The brunette suggested, trying to give the alpha bear hybrid a hint that he didn't want to rush getting to King Nadakhan's castle. Nya saw this and sent her brother a glare, but said nothing yet.

"Oh yeah! You don't look so good, Jay." Cole replied, finally getting the message. Jay looked back and forth between the alpha and omega, completely confused.

"What are you guys talking about? I feel totally fine." He reassured.

"Who's hungry? I'll get some dinner." Cole suddenly smiled and hurried away.

"I'll go get the firewood," Kai added with a happy smile of his own and ran off in the other direction. Jay just stayed where he was, completely lost, as Nya glared daggers at her brother and Cole's retreating forms...

* * *

It was almost sunset when everyone had somewhat settled down for the night. The group had found a calm field in front of an old windmill for shelter They had a strong fire going and Nya had left the boys alone to go gather more food. Kai smiled as he and Cole chowed down on some big tasty rats that Cole had managed to catch. They had cooked them on the warm campfire the prince had made.

"This stuff is really good, our father made me and Nya eat nothing traditional Japanese foods when we were living with him and Mom." He added with a sad sigh. He and Nya rarely talked about their parents. They really missed their mother and father but Kai knew that once he was married to King Nadakhan they would all be reunited once again.

"I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night." He sighed and looked back up at the castle.

"Maybe you can come and visit me sometime," Cole suggested. "I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you."

"I'd like that." Kai smiled and Cole nervously gulped down the food in his mouth, blushing slightly. Kai chuckled then turned to Jay, who had fallen asleep not too long ago. "Do you think it was fair to confuse Jay like that?" He asked, guilt clear on his face. Cole smiled softly and took hold of the prince's warm hand. The human omega looked at the black bear hybrid with those bright amber eyes and smiled back.

"I think it was worth it," Cole said as he and Kai slowly leaned closer together. "Prince Kai, you know I would never do anything to hurt you." He whispered.

"And I don't want to hurt you so...we...need to..sto..." He trailed off as he and Cole's lips were almost touching. However, before they could actually kiss Jay suddenly appeared in between them with his usually goofy grin. Both Cole and Kai jumped back in a second, blushing brightly, just as Nya returned. She took one look at the scene and knew what was going on. Jay, however, was completely oblivious.

"Man, the sunset from up here looks totally awesome guys!" He exclaimed and pointed to the setting sun in the distance.

"Sunset? Oh, no!" Kai cried as he stood up in a panic, getting concerned looks from the two hybrids.

"It's very late, we should be getting some sleep." Nya agreed and she began to lead her brother to the abandoned windmill.

"Wait a minute, I see what's going on here," Jay said, causing the siblings to pale slightly. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" He smiled and they both visibly relaxed.

"Yes! Yes, that's it." Kai laughed.

"You know, we'd better go inside." Nya urged. Kai didn't have a chance to say anything else before his sister quickly dragged him toward the windmill and slammed the creaky door shut. Now they were alone, Jay looked back and forth from the windmill and then to Cole. As soon as he saw the lovestruck expression on the alpha's face, his eyes widened when he realized something.

"Oh, now I see what's going on now!" He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Cole growled.

"I know you and the prince are totally into each other."

"Your mad!" Cole snapped, causing Jay to jump back slightly out of fear. "I'm just bringing him and his sister back to King Nadakhan." He glared but with a sad look in his eyes.

"Come on Cole, man up and go in there and tell him how you feel."

"There's nothing to tell!" He growled at him and began sulking away. "I'm gonna get some more firewood." He mumbled. Jay casted a look at the pile of firewood that Kai had gathered and sighed. There was still plenty there...


	11. The Truth

Jay had waited for three long hours for Cole to return from collecting some more firewood, but it wasn't long before night soon came and the beta cat hybrid was starting to get really scared. He would let out the occasional small cry of fear whenever he thought he saw something move in the darkness. His ears were folded back and his claws were out as his tail swished against the grass. He was convinced something was watching him and wanted to eat him.

Eventually, his nerves couldn't take anymore and Jay quickly ran into the old mill where Kai and Nya were supposed to be sleeping.

As soon as he entered the old building he realized this wasn't much better. He was beginning to think he might be better off outside. He didn't know how the royal siblings could sleep in a place like this. He knew they'd spent most of their lives in the tower, but that must have been better than this. The old windmill was even darker than outside, with no moon or stars to provide light, and the shadows played dark tricks in Jay's already scared mind.

The only thing settling the beta hybrid was Princess Nya standing in front of him with a nervous smile.

But as his eyes began to adjust to the dark surroundings, Jay noticed how scared she was. At first, he thought she was scared of him, but as he examined her face that didn't seem to be the case. Her eyes kept glancing back and forth between the shadows and him. He was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed her brother Kai wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Princess, where's your brother?" He asked and he noticed Nya started sweating.

"Oh, um... around." She shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. Jay was about to say something else when he suddenly saw something around his height move in the shadows, causing a few pigeons taking shelter in the old windmill to flutter away. Now Jay was more scared than ever before. It was way too spooky here to be playing these kinds of games.

"Prince Kai?" He called out and that seemed to cause Nya to panic even more.

"I think you should leave now."

"But-"

Suddenly there was a loud creaking on the rotten floorboards above and the floor gave out as something dropped down. Both the hybrid and the princess screamed as a figure coughed and climbed out of the rubble. As the figure got closer Jay had out a pair of sharp ears poking out of brown hair, sharp whine canines, long black claws, and a large, brown, fluffy tail from behind. The cat hybrid started screaming louder when he realized he and Nya were trapped with a wolf hybrid.

Nya and the wolf hybrid tried to shush him, but none of it registered with the beta.

"Cole!" He cried and tried to run for the door, only for the wolf hybrid to grab his arm. "What did you do with the prince!?"

"Jay stop!" Nya exclaimed but yet again her pleads went unanswered.

"Oh, my God! You ate the prince!" Jay paled. "COLE HELP!" He screamed again before the wolf hybrid placed his hand over Jay's mouth, trying to keep the smaller hybrid quiet.

"Shh, this is me." The wolf hybrid reassured gently and it was then Jay noticed the familiar amber eyes and clothing. He glanced to Nya and she didn't look even a little bit scared anymore. Now he knew this was indeed Kai.

"Prince Kai?" Jay mumbled in shock as soon as Kai let him go. "What happened to you? You're, uh, different." He chuckled and Kai looked to the floor in shame.

"I- I've been this way as long as I can remember."

"What do you mean? I've never seen you like this before."

"It only happens when the sun goes down," Nya replied as Kai walked over to glare at his reflection in a pale of water.

"By night one way, by day another." Kai started saying as Jay looked at him in confusion and Nya smiled sympathetically. "This shall be the norm until you find true love's first kiss, and then take love's true form."

"Ah, that's beautiful." Jay smiled. "I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"It's a spell." Kai snapped then sighed. "When I was a little boy, a witch cast a spell on me so every night I become this; this horrible, ugly beast!" He snarled and slapped the pale away, letting the water splash to the ground. "I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me."

"That's why he has to marry King Nadakhan tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees my brother like this," Nya added and went to comfort her brother who was trying to silence his sobbing.

"Look, it's not that bad," Jay said to the pair, slightly offended, as soon as Kai calmed down. "You're not that ugly and you only look like this at night, Cole and I are 'ugly' 24-7."

"But, Jay, I'm a prince, and this is not how a prince is meant to look!" He exclaimed and Jay paused in thought. Then he was struck with a crazy, yet beautiful, idea.

"Prince Kai, how about if you don't marry Nadakhan?" He suggested, flinching when Nya sent him a disapproving scowl.

"I have to," Kai muttered. "Only my true love's kiss can break the spell."

"But, you know, um, you're kind of a hybrid, and Cole- well, you got a lot in common." He smiled and Kai looked up at him in confusion.

"Cole?"...


	12. Misunderstandings

Outside the old windmill, while Jay and the royal siblings were still talking, none of them noticed or heard Cole as he returning to the campsite. The alpha bear hybrid smiled as he walked back to the campsite with a beautiful red rose in his hand. He had found this flower in the forest and thought Kai might like it. As he walked over to the windmill Cole kept thinking of what he was going to say.

"Uh hey, Kai, I picked this flower for you 'cause it looked pretty and you look pretty? No that's stupid." He groaned as he reached the old door. He sighed and decided to get to over with, like ripping off an old band-aid. He was about to open to door, only to freeze when he heard Jay, Nya, and Kai's voices coming from inside.

"He can't just marry whoever he wants!" Nya exclaimed.

"She's right, take a good look at me, Jay," Kai replied sadly. "I mean, really, who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? Prince and ugly don't go together; that's why I can't stay here with Cole." He explained and Cole gasped, thinking they were all calling him an ugly beast. "My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love." He muttered, a hint of sadness evident in his voice, but the alpha didn't hear it. Cole let out a deep, sad sigh as he looked at the rose he had gotten for Kai.

His sorrow soon turned to anger and he threw the red flower to the ground outside the windmill in disgust.

Before he did something he'd regret, Cole began walking away back into the forest with a broken heart. What he didn't know was that the conversation was still going on. As they talked, Kai sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night since Jay started talking to them. While they were still talking about Kai's feelings, the prince thought he could sense someone outside the windmill but he shrugged it off and thought it was just an animal.

"Don't you see, Jay? This is just how it has to be." Nya stated.

"It's the only way to break the spell." Her brother nodded.

"You at least gotta tell Cole the truth."

"No!" Kai exclaimed in fear. "You can't breathe a word of this to anyone! No one must ever know!

"Promise you won't tell!" Nya pleaded with a warning fire in her eyes. Jay thought about it for a second before nodding and both siblings instantly relaxed.

"All right, I won't tell him, but you should," Jay suggested as he made to leave. "I just know before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy." He muttered as he walked away from the windmill and towards his sleeping bag. Kai watched him from the partly opened door and he quickly glanced around the campsite. It seemed that Cole hadn't returned yet and Kai was starting to worry. However, he quickly reminded himself that Cole was an alpha bear hybrid.

Kai sighed and turned to go back inside when he noticed a single beautiful red rose lying on the ground.

He carefully picked it up and sniffed it, its scent was lovely so he decided to put it in some water before going to bed...

* * *

When Kai woke up the next morning he saw Nya was still asleep and he could still hear Jay snoring by the fire. He carefully left the windmill so he didn't wake Nya up and the second he was out in the morning sunlight, his body became surrounded by golden dust for a few seconds, and as soon as the dust vanished Kai saw he had returned to human form. The second thing he noticed was that Cole still nowhere in sight. He hoped Cole came back soon.

He had something to say to the alpha bear hybrid.

The prince had been up almost all night debating whether or not to tell Cole how he felt about him. He had decided to tell him. He hadn't said anything to Nya because he knew she would try and talk him out of it and convince him to marry a complete stranger. As Kai was seeing what they could have for breakfast, he saw Cole walking over to the campsite from the hill.

"Hey, Cole!" He exclaimed happily and ran over to him but stop when he saw the furious look on the hybrid's face. "Are you alright?" The prince asked, greatly concerned.

"Perfect, never been better." Cole spat with venom in his voice as he walked past Kai and sat on a log by the remains of last night's campfire.

"I need to tell you something."

"Save it, Prince Kai, I heard enough of it last night." Cole snarled, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. The arguing caused Jay to wake up and Nya to come outside. They both looked at the alpha and omega in confusion, wondering what was causing all the fighting.

"You heard what I said?" Kai gasped, thinking Cole was talking about his curse.

"Every word." He glared. "Who could love a hideous, ugly beast? Right?"

"I-I thought..." Kai trailed off, trying to prevent the tears from coming to his eyes. He had thought Cole loved him, regardless of his terrible curse. Before anyone could say another word, the sound of trumpets, horses, and marching soldiers filled the air and everyone turned around to see a dozen of Flintlocke's guards, Flintlocke himself, and a big, black, expensive carriage coming over to the campsite.

"Ah right on time! Prince Kai, I've brought you a little something." Raph smirked nastily. The carriage pulled to a stop right in front of them and they all stood anxiously. One of the guards opened the carriage door and King Nadakhan stepped out and poor Jay began to cower behind Cole. Nya stood her ground and glared at the king, silently daring him to hurt her brother. Kai watched as the king walked over to him with wide eyes. He knew Nadakhan was big and frightening but he didn't think he was THAT big and frightening.

He soon forced away from his shock, however.

This was the man he'd be spending the rest of his life with. The man who'd break his curse and take him back to his family. The least Kai could do was so a little appreciation.

"Prince Kai," Nadakhan said in a loving voice. Something about it made Kai's skin crawl, but he ignored it.

"As promised, now for your end of the deal." Cole glared and stomped over to the king, ignoring everyone else.

"Here it is monster, now take it before I change my mind." Nadakhan glared as Cole walked over to Flintlocke and snatched the deed from his hands.

"Forgive me, my love, for startling you, but you startled me, for I have ever seen such a radiant beauty before; I am King Nadakhan." He smiled at the omega, who had no choice but to return it.

"Forgive me, my king, for I was just saying, a short, farewell," Kai said, a sad lump forming in his throat as Nadakhan and his men burst out laughing.

"That's so sweet of you my love, but you don't have to use manners around the hybrid, it's not like it has feelings." The king chuckled as he took hold of Kai's hand. The prince looked over to Cole but the alpha had his back turn to them. Jay and Nya could only watch in shock, wondering how things had changed so suddenly.

"No, I guess he doesn't." Kai sighed sadly, remembering how Cole had shot his feels for him down only a few moments ago. If the alpha bear hybrid had been facing them Kai would have clearly seen the sad and hurt expression on his face when he heard Kai say those words.

"Prince Kai, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Nadakhan asked and he got down on one knee, still holding Kai's hand. Kai looked back over to Cole and sighed. He still loved Cole but the bear hybrid had made it clear that he didn't return the prince's love. He turned back to the king and put on the best fake smile she could do.

"Of course I'll marry you." He said and Cole felt as though his heart had been ripped out and torn to pieces.

"Wonderful! Let us return to my palace and tomorrow we shall wed my love." The king exclaimed happily and Kai panicked.

"No!" He cried and everyone stopped, even Cole. He glanced back with hope in his eyes, believing that maybe, just maybe, Kai had, had a change of heart. "I mean, uh, why wait? Let's get married today before the sun sets?" He asked and just like that Cole felt his heartbreak even more if that was possible. Not wanting to hear the happy couple planning their big day, he stormed off back into the forest. He just wanted to get back home, where the world made sense again.

"Oh, anxious, are we?" Nadakhan chuckled. "You're right, the sooner, the better! There's so much to do!" He gasped. "There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list! Captain, round up some guests!" He ordered as he walked back to his carriage with Kai and Nya following from behind. Flintlock and his men were ordered to collect Kai and Nya's stuff from the campsite. Just before Kai got into the carriage he looked back at Cole and saw him slowly walking away.

"Farewell Cole." He called and got into the carriage next to Nadakhan and across from Nya. He looked at Cole and Jayy through the window as the carriage began moving back to Nadakhan's castle, the tears started to form in his amber eyes, but he refused to let a single one of them fall...


	13. Regrets

Back at the campsite, after the guards had taken all the things belonging to the royal siblings, Jay could only stand there and watch as the fancy carriage and guards vanished over the hill from his sight before turning to Cole with an angry glare. This was not how things were supposed to happen and the beta cat hybrid was going to fix this.

"Cole what are you doing?! You're letting them getaway!" He called and ran to catch up with the alpha bear hybrid, but Cole didn't stop walking away.

"So what?" He snapped when Jay suddenly ran in front of the bigger hybrid.

"Listen Cole there's something that you don't know about Kai!" He cried desperately. "I talked to him last night-"

"Yeah, I know you talked to him and Nya last night! Your great pals aren't you?!" He roared, sorrow, and pain as clear as crystal on his face. "If you three are such good friends you can follow them home!" He snarled but his voice cracked slightly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"But I wanna go with you," Jay said softly.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU AIN'T COMING HOME WITH ME!" Cole shouted and stomped away, leaving a poor sad, and confused cat hybrid behind...

* * *

After hours of walking, Cole finally arrived at his lair in the middle of the forest. Without Jay nagging in his ear and slowing him down, he'd gotten home a lot sooner than he thought. He saw that the clearing outside his home was slightly trashed with empty tents, old campfires, some still smoking, and a few items scattered around, suggesting everyone who was staying here left in a hurry. Cole was relieved, however, to find most of his stuff was how he left it.

There wasn't a single hybrid or human to be seen, just like King Nadakhan had promised.

The bear hybrid sighed heavily and began to clean up the mess. While he was cleaning up he noticed that one of his mirrors was smashed and the pieces were scattered on the floor. When he went to clean the shards up he noticed a poorly drawn picture lying on the floor near the pile of mirror pieces. It was a nice, brightly colored drawing of him and Jay and on the bottom, it said: 'To my best friend ever, Cole! From Jay'. Cole sighed sadly as memories of his last words to the younger hybrid played over again in his mind.

The alpha didn't mean any of those harsh things he said, he was just upset and angry.

It was too late now, though. Jay had left Cole's life forever and probably would not come back after the way Cole had treated him. Just like everyone else in his life. After Cole had cleaned most of the lair and the surrounding area it was close to noon and he was starving. It was then Cole realized he hadn't had anything to eat since last night. He decided to cook some quick lunch. When he got to the small dining room table, however, he saw that one of the hybrids had put a small vase on the dining room table.

Inside the vase were five beautiful, sweet-smelling red roses.

They were the same kind of roses Cole had picked for Kai. The alpha bear hybrid picked up one of the roses and smiled as memories of his time with Kai filled his brain. Sadly, that loving smile he had quickly vanished when he remembered what he heard Kai, Nya, and Jay said that night. What they had said about Cole. He took one last look at the flower in his hand before throwing it on the newly lit fireplace in anger, yet there was deep sorrow in his green eyes as he watched the flower blacken and burn...

* * *

Jay sniffed and blinked away the few tears as he walked under the shade of towering forest trees above. After Cole had shouted at him and left, leaving Jay alone as the royal siblings were long gone by the time the beta returned to the campsite. Jay had been walking through the woods aimlessly. He didn't understand why this had happened. He thought everything in his life was going perfectly for once. One minute Cole and Kai are practically drooling over each other.

The next thing Jay knew, Kai and Nya are being whisked away in a carriage with that monster King Nadakhan, and Cole was screaming and shouting at Kai and Jay for some unknown reason.

Occasionally, Jay would look over his shoulder and he had hoped to see any of his three friends looking for him, begging him to come back. When he saw nothing as always, he would sigh and continue on his way with his head down. It was around noon and Jay felt his stomach grumbling in hunger. Due to all the confusion, Jay hadn't been able to get any breakfast and when he was gathering his things, Jay hadn't found any food at the campsite.

Jay decided to stop by a river to get a drink, hoping the water would fill his empty stomach.

However, a sudden low, sad grumbling filled his ears and Jay froze in fear. When the freckled boy slowly turned his head to look further down the river he nearly had a heart attack there and then. He saw Flame, the monstrous dragon who kept had Kai and Nya trapped in that terrible tower in the middle of the fiery volcano. The giant red dragon still had the rusty, old chandelier around his neck and he looked miserable. Jay felt his fear slowly fade away when he saw the defeated look in the dragon's glowing eyes.

He knew deep down that Flame wasn't a bad dragon.

He was just doing his job and he did seem to care about Kai and Nya. Now he was all alone in that horrible place and Jay felt terrible for leaving the dragon alone in that castle. The beta cat hybrid took a deep breath and walked over to the large dragon. When Flame saw Jay, his sad expression turned into one of pure anger and he bared his teeth at the beta male...

* * *

Back in the kingdom of Djinjago, Nya couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt tug at her heart as she sat on the bed, watching her brother getting fitted for his wedding dress. Kai had almost pleaded for his soon-to-be husband to allow him to wear a tux, but King Nadakhan refused to even consider it. He had made it clear that Kai was his now and the omega would do everything he said. Kai didn't hate dresses, in fact, many omegas wore dresses, regardless of their genders.

Kai remembered when they were still at the tower and he would sometimes wear some of his sister's dresses and put on a fashion show for her.

He just didn't want to wear a dress in public, let alone in front of an entire kingdom. Nya wanted to slap Nadakhan for talking to her brother like that but knew it would only lead to more trouble. She knew Kai would be married to this king in only a few hours and then his curse would finally be broken. That was the only thing that stopped her from grabbing her brother and running away from this place. Kai wasn't doing much better. He was staring stoically into the giant mirror as the tailors sorted out his wedding dress.

This was the only time King Nadakhan had left him alone, not wanting to see the wedding dress until Kai was walking down the aisle.

Nadakhan had made it clear, however, that after the wedding Kai would have to share a room and bed with the alpha king. If King Nadakhan had it his way, Kai would be joined by his side every second of every day, for the rest of their lives. Kai couldn't help but shudder in disgust at that thought. When he, Nya, and Nadakhan arrived at the castle it was already close to noon. The siblings and Nadakhan talked over some lunch. The prince had quickly learned that they both had nothing in common.

After lunch, Kai and Nya went to her room and soon the siblings saw two servants and a tailor waiting so they could make his wedding dress.

The wedding dress was a lovely silvery-white, with a glittery top half but the skirt puffed out, a bit like a ball gown. It had gold designs running down the middle with long sleeves and small blue flowers around the edges of the skirt. He also wore a white veil that went down to his elbows and there was a bit that went over his face. At the top was a silver headband that separated the front and back of the veil and on this headband were small flowers that were five different shades of blue.

He was also given a gorgeous flower bouquet made of white roses and blue lisianthus.

Kai really did love weddings and had often dreamed about his own and this was close to what he imagined. All his life everyone had been telling him a powerful, royal alpha would marry him and that painted a specific picture in his mind about a royal wedding. Despite this, Kai didn't feel even a glimmer of happiness. He just wished it was Cole that he was marrying, with Jay and Nya there to celebrate their day with them. After the two servants and tailor had left Nya walked over and gave her brother a comforting hug.

She could clearly sense the pain and sadness in the brunette's aching soul.

Kai tried to hold it in, but he couldn't stop the tears from coming as his mind began going through all his memories of Cole, both good and bad...


	14. The Wedding

The sunset was fast approaching and it was almost time for Kai and Nadakhan's wedding. Cole sighed sadly as he sat alone at his dining room table as he ate a bowl of cereal. He missed waking up to see either Nya's, Kai's, or Jay's smiling faces. All of a sudden the alarms in the forest around Cole's home went off and the alpha bear hybrid went to see what the problem was. When he opened the front door he was shocked when he saw Jay standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Cole growled, in truth, he had missed the beta cat hybrid and the two humans very much but he was still hurting at what he had heard the royal siblings and Jay said at the campsite last night.

"I came here to tell you something," Jay replied, his tone matching Cole's aggressive one. Cole rolled his eyes and tried to walk away, but the smaller male was hot on his tail. "You insult me, you never listen to me and you don't appreciate anything I do!" The ginger male snapped as he followed Cole around the house.

"Yeah? Well if I treated you so bad why did you come back?!" He shouted and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"There you go again!" Jay growled in frustration. "Refusing to let people say something or help you, just like you did with Kai when all he did was like you, maybe even love you!"

"LOVE ME?!" Cole roared. "He said I was a beast!"

"He wasn't talking about you hothead he was talking about... someone else!" He shouted, trying not to let Kai's secret out. That was something the prince and the bear hybrid needed to talk about. Cole slowly opened his bedroom door to see if Jay was lying, but the serious look on the younger hybrid's face said he was telling the truth.

"Well, why didn't he tell me that yesterday!?"

"Um let's see, you had already gone off on your own to fetch King Nadakhan, when you did get back you wouldn't let Kai explain and when they were all leaving you just stood there and did nothing." Jay listed with an irritated frown. Cole's eyes widened when he remembered what had happened that morning.

"Jay, I'm sorry alright." He said, but the ginger didn't look convinced. "My temper just got out of control." He said, his voice full of regret and sorrow. Jay waited for a moment before he smiled his usually goofy smile and gave his best friend a forgiving hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear, and I'm sure Kai will be happy to hear that as well." He grinned and realization suddenly hit Cole like a dozen buses.

"The wedding! We'll never get there in time!" He exclaimed in panic.

"Don't worry dude, where there's a will there's away and I have a way." Jay smiled and whistled loudly. A loud flapping of wings was heard from above and Cole looked up. He was very surprised to see a friendly Flame waiting for them, the thick chain still attached to the chandelier on his neck, allowing the two hybrids to climb onto his back.

"Jay you've outdone yourself!" Cole laughed happily as they quickly climbed onto the dragon's back and flew off towards King Nadakhan's kingdom. They had a royal wedding to crash...

* * *

Kai sighed sadly as he stood at the altar with his future husband. Nya was standing off to the side since she was his bridesmaid. Kai and Nadakhan stood together in the biggest church in all of King Nadakhan's kingdom and everyone in the kingdom was forced to come to the church as guests. When they ran out of room in the church the remaining guest had to wait outside for the newly married couple to arrive.

"Dearly Beloved, we are all gathered together here today to join together this couple in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men and women." The vicar began. As the vicar spoke Nadakhan looked at Kai with a smile. He couldn't see most of Kai's face due to the veil over it but he could tell Kai wasn't smiling happily as he should be. So the king leaned over to him a whispered something into the prince's ear that sent a shiver through his very core.

"Smile my love, your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." He whispered. Those words only added to Kai's sadness, but he still put on a fake smile to try and please his future husband. Before the vicar could say anything else, however, a thunderous roar echoed through the church. All the guests were beginning to panic as King Nadakhan's anger was rising.

"What was that?" He hissed at his best-man and captain of the guard, Flintlocke.

"I don't know my lord." He replied nervously.

"Well, find out." The king snarled. Flintlocke bowed and quickly ran to see what the problem was. "Continue, now!" Nadakhan ordered and the vicar obeyed, fearing the consequences.

"Therefore, is not by any, to be entered into in-advisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly; into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." As he spoke, Kai and Nya would both occasionally glanced at the giant church doors, wondering what was going on out there.

"If any person can show why these two may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."...

* * *

When Cole and Jay arrived at the church where the ceremony was supposed to be happening all the guests who had to wait outside the church and two or three soldiers ran for their lives when they saw the giant red, flaming dragon landing in front of the church.

"Go on buddy, you earned it." Jay smiled when they got off Flame's back. Flame roared happily and ran off to look for something to eat and something to play with. Cole ran towards the church doors only to be blocked by Flintlocke's men.

"I have to get in there!" Cole snarled as he and Jay began to beat up the guards.

"Don't worry buddy we'll get you in there." The cat hybrid reassured but they were greatly outnumbered. Even though Jay had never been to a wedding he knew that vicars were quick at finishing vows.

"You will not be entering that church!" Flintlocke snarled as he and Cole battled.

"Just watch me!" He shouted and flipped the captain of the guards over his head and into a wagon of melons.

"Go Cole Go!" Jay cried and the alpha bear hybrid saw a small opening in the crowd of angry soldiers. He quickly ran towards the door and kicked it down...

* * *

When no one said anything about not wanting Prince Kai and King Nadakhan to marry the two royals slowly turned to face each other and held each other's hand as the vicar asked them the biggest question of their lives.

"Do you, King Nadakhan, take Prince Kai to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

"I do." The king smiled happily.

"And do you, Prince Kai, take King Nadakhan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?" He asked and Kai froze for a split second. The brunette looked at his and Nadakhan's joined hands. He glanced at his sister for support, but her attention was focused on the church door and the commotion going on outside.

"I-"

Suddenly the church door was knocked clean off its hinges and someone ran into the church, Kai's bright amber eyes widened when he saw it was Cole...


	15. Confessions

Everyone was in complete shock, none more than Kai. One minute was saying his wedding vows then the next minute Cole comes running into the church. The last time they saw each other Cole treated him like he was the scum of the earth. Nya glared at the man who broke her brother's heart and King Nadakhan looked at Cole like he was something he'd scraped off the bottom of his shoe.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked in an icy tone.

"It's bad enough being alive when no one wants you to but showing up uninvited to a wedding is just wrong!" Nadakhan added in disgust and Kai sent his fiancee a harsh look. He wasn't happy Cole was here either but he wouldn't ever say something like that to anyone.

"Kai I need to talk to you," Cole begged, ignoring everyone else.

"Oh, now you wanna talk? Well, it's a little too late for that Cole." The prince glared and turned back towards King Nadakhan, intending to kiss him, only to have Cole grab his arm and pull back.

"You can't marry him!"

"And why not?!"

"Because he doesn't really love you!" The alpha bear hybrid shouted. "He's just marrying you so he could be king!"

"Outrageous!" Nadakhan cried.

"He's not your true love!"

"And what do you know about true love?" Kai asked angrily.

"Well I...uh...I..." The alpha bear hybrid stuttered nervously, trying to avoid Kai's gaze. He knew he truly and deeply loved the human prince but he just didn't know how to say it. Nadakhan saw Cole's reaction and laughed like a madman.

"This is precious, the monster has fallen in love with my omega!" He laughed and everyone else in the church, except Nya, Kai, and Cole, laughed along with him.

"Cole, is that true?" The brunette asked softly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Cole locked eyes with the prince and smiled warmly. It was then that Kai knew it was true.

"Who cares?! It's crazy!" Nadakhan roared. "Now my love, shall we finish what we started?" He asked sweetly and extended his hand to the smaller male. Kai looked back and forth from Nadakhan's hand to his face and then to Cole's face before he slowly turned to the giant stained glass windows looking out to the golden sunset shining over the land.

"By night one way, by day another." He muttered, realizing his time was up, before looking back at Cole with tears in his eyes. "I wanted to show you before." He whimpered as the last of the sun's light faded away and everyone gasped when Kai was suddenly engulfed in a goldened, misty, glittery glow. As soon as the glow faded everyone stared in shock at the wolf ears and tail the prince now had. Kai looked back up at Cole and smiled sheepishly, showing off his white, shiny fangs.

Nya glanced back and forth between her brother and the bear hybrid, scared at what could happen.

"Well, uh, that explains a lot." Cole smiled awkwardly.

"Ugh! It's disgusting!" Nadakhan suddenly growled. "Guards! Guards! I order you to get that out of my sight now!" He bellowed loudly and almost within three seconds the entire church was full of soldiers. Cole growled, ready to tear the man to shreds but unfortunately he was quickly overpowered. Nya tried to get between the soldiers and her brother, but she was also restrained.

"No, no! Cole! Nya!" Kai cried and tried to help his sister and the man he loved, but the guards grabbed him and forced him to remain by Nadakhan's side.

"This hocus-pocus alters nothing!" Nadakhan snarled. "This marriage is binding, and that makes me king!"

"No, let go of me!" Kai screamed as the guards tried to drag Cole away.

"I'll make you regret the day we met you disgusting beast!" The king hissed at the bear hybrid. "I'll see you drawn and quartered! You'll be begging for death to save you!"

"No! Cole!" Kai cried in horror, but this only got the mad king's attention. Nadakhan stared at his new husband in pure hatred and disgust as he pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Kai's exposed neck. Kai's amber eyes widened in fear as he looked back and forth from the blade and Nadakhan's wild expression.

"As for you, my mate, I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days! I am king!" Nadakhan shouted and ranted as Cole managed to get one of his arms free. He whistled as loud as he could before he was restrained again. "I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have-"

Suddenly a mighty roar shook the whole church and Flame burst through the large window above the altar with Jay sitting on his head. Nadakhan screamed when the red dragon suddenly lunged down and swallowed the king whole. Flame released a thunderous roar in victory before he belched and coughed up the only remaining pieces of the king. His crown and his hook. Everyone simply stood in silence for a few moments before all the guests and most of the guards began cheering and celebrating.

They were finally free from that tyrant they called their king.

The few guards that were still loyal to Nadakhan grabbed the crown and hook and bolted out of the church, fearing the monstrous dragon would eat them next. Cole ignored them however and stared at Kai. The omega looked a little shaken up and he had a very faint red scratch from where Nadakhan had pressed a knife to his neck, but other than that, he looked fine.

"Uh, Kai?" The bear hybrid finally said.

"Yes, Cole?" Kai gulped nervously as they slowly walked towards each other.

"I- I love you."

"Really?"

"Really, really." He promised and Kai felt tears of joy well up in his eyes.

"I love you too." He sniffed, wiping the tears away. Gently, the two hybrids leaned closer and shared true love's first kiss. Nya smiled, happy from her brother as he started to float in the air and glow gold again. Except for this time, it was more bright and the magical shock wave caused all the stained glass windows in the church to shatter into tiny shards. As the glow faded, Kai slowly floated down to the ground and ended up lying on his side with his back to everyone.

When he opened his eyes, the prince was shocked and confused when he was he was still a wolf hybrid instead of a human.

He looked to Nya and saw she was just as confused as he was. They had both been told that when Kai found true love's first kiss, then he would take love's true form, not be stuck as a hybrid.

"Kai? Are you all right?" He asked as he helped the omega to his feet.

"Yes, but I don't understand." He admitted. "I-I'm supposed to be beautiful." He whimpered and Cole scoffed in disbelief.

"But you are already beautiful." He smiled as he ran a hand over Kai's cheek and the omega leaned into the loving touch, sniffing as fresh tears rolled down his face and he suddenly wrapped Cole in a loving hug. Behind the happy couple, Jay was teary up as well as he turned to Nya and smiled when he saw she was tearing up as well.

"I was hoping this would be a happy ending."...


	16. Happily Ever After

A month after they had defeated Nadakhan and freed any human and hybrid in his dungeons, Kai and Cole's wedding day had finally arrived and the hybrid couple couldn't have been more excited. During that month, Cole had encouraged Kai to let out his more animalistic tendencies now that he was a hybrid. Even though he found it awkward and unsettling at first, Kai got used to it. He admitted it was far better than trying to contain them like when he and Nya were still trapped in that tower.

Soon the wedding day came and everyone was dressed to impress.

Nya had decided to wear the very same cyan blue bridesmaid dress she was wearing for her brother and Nadakhan's wedding because it looked nice and Kai didn't have a problem with that. Kai and Cole wore matching black tuxes and pants with a white shirt. The only difference was that Cole wore an orange tie whereas Kai was wearing a crimson red one. Jay was Cole's best man and wore a navy blue tux.

"You OK buddy?" The cat hybrid smirked when he saw how nervous Cole was.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, clearing his throat as sweat dripped down his face. Before Jay could ask another stupid question, however, the church was filled with music and everyone turned and watched Kai as he walked down the aisle with Nya by his side.

"Whoa." Cole breathed when he saw Kai. True he had known Kai was beautiful, but he hadn't realized until now just how beautiful Kai looked in a tux, ready to marry the alpha. He and Kai smiled at each other as they stood in front of the vicar.

"Dearly Beloved, we are here today to witness the joining in marriage of Cole Brookstone and Prince Kai." The vicar smiled and as the holy man continued Cole leaned over to the brunette and whispered to him.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered to his lover.

"And you look handsome." The wolf hybrid replied before turning back to focus on what the vicar was saying.

"This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which these two people begin their life together; therefore is not by any to be entered into inadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly; into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined; if any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He ordered but thankfully everyone was silent and Cole and Kai turned to face each other.

"Do you, Cole Brookstone, take Prince Kai to be your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?" The vicar asked.

"I do," Cole replied.

"And do you, Prince Kai, take Cole Brookstone to be your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?" The old man asked again.

"I do." Kai smiled and this time, unlike when he was getting married to Nadakhan, Kai had been smiling a real smile throughout his and Cole's whole wedding.

"I now pronounce you both mates." The vicar smiled. Cole grinned widely and kissed his husband deeply. The kiss was so good that when the alpha released his new mate poor Kai was gasping for air. The happy couple then ran out of the church, with Cole carrying Kai bridal style, over to a white carriage parked nearby.

"Ready to go?" He smirked as he and Kai climbed inside.

"Oh almost forgot!" The brunette suddenly gasped and quickly stepped out of the carriage. He turned his back to the cheering crowd and threw the bouquet of red roses into the air. He didn't see who caught it as he was already back in the carriage with Cole, his husband, driving away and they lived happily ever after...

* * *

_**!THE END!** _


End file.
